The Twelve Tailed Fox
by jCOOLn
Summary: When Minato sealed the nine tailed fox, using the death god, things went south for him. The death god got all angry, and ate the foxes soul, and sealed all of its chakra into naruto. This caused naruto to become a full fledged fox demon. Seeing this, the death god sends baby naruto to the world of inuyasha. How will naruto grow up surrounded by real demons? God like naruto Harem
1. Chapter 1

(Twelve Tailed Fox 2.)

The Yodaime Hokage went through the many hand seals used to summon the death god, before calling out the name of his technique. As soon as he did, he knew he had done something wrong. The death god did remove the nine tails soul, but instead of sealing half of the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra into himself and the other half inside of his new born son Naruto, the death god ate the fox's soul. In doing so the nine tail fox wouldn't be able to come back to the human world for a good sixty years, but now the mass amounts of its chakra wouldn't have anything to control it. The death god then moved and sealed the great demons chakra into Naruto, the Yodaime's son. As soon as the chakra made contact with Naruto he instantly changed. Now he had two golden fox ears, and twelve golden fox tails. As Minato died he heard the death god speak.

"Minato! You have summoned me, the death god, to do you a favor. Like all debts yours must be paid. I will be taking your soul as payment for all eternity, and sending your son to a world of demons and death, as punishment for trying to use and manipulate me for your own ends! This will teach you the rest of the mortals to never attempt to manipulate a god ever again!" Spoke the angry death god.

Minato went to speak, but the death god brought down his knife and removed his soul from his body. After eating his soul, the death god settled his undead eyes on Naruto's sleeping form. The child as an innocent, but now he was a demon, even still he had a pure soul, so the death god decided to take pity upon the boy.

'You will be a great demon. I wonder though. Will you be a savior, or a destroyer?' Wondered the death god as he waved his arm. The space/time around Naruto started to bend, and in a second he was no longer in his world. The ninja, including the third Hokage saw what had happened, because the death god had allowed them to, and they along with everyone who ever heard about this event would know to never fuck with the god of death.

Outside of Totosai's skull cave, the space/time started to bend. Eventually a large explosion rattled the cave sending Totosai into a panic. When he made it to the entrance of his cave he saw a baby demon fox, with twelve golden tails, claws, fangs, golden hair, golden fox ears, and gold eyes. The child just radiated pure power, and Totosai could not believe that a new born child had the power of a great demon already, however there was something off about the boy. He didn't give off any hate or malleus, in fact the boy's aurar was pure like that of an innocent.

"Hmmmm what is this?" asked Totosai as he started to inspect the baby fox demon. It had curled up into a ball using its tails as a type of blanket slash shield from the elements. Instantly Myoga, a flee demon who looked like a little old man with a mosquito mouth, jumped on Totosai's shoulder. The thing that Myoga was known the most for was his uncanny ability to sniff out trouble, and then run away without a second thought.

"It's a baby fox demon, but I have never heard of a fox demon being this powerful, nor have I ever heard of a fox demon having more than one tail. Maybe he is a mix breed, or maybe he is just very lucky, because the amount of power he is putting off is unreal. He's like fox version of Sesshomaru, but he doesn't have that angry look on his face that always seems to follow Sesshomaru around." Spoke Myoga as he started to look the boy over. He thought about getting a drink of the boy's blood, but thought better of it as he had tried to do that to baby Sesshomaru, and he nearly died in the process.

"Yes, but unlike Sesshomaru he isn't full of arrogance and hate. He seems like any other baby, pure and curious about the world. I don't think Sesshomaru was ever like that even when he was a baby" Spoke Saiya, a spirit that resided in a sword sheath. He had recently been ordered to seal off the Sō'unga's power, also known as the sword of hell. It was a sword that the great dog general had found in the tail of a demon that he had slain, but now that he was dead there was now one who could suppress its power, except Sesshomaru, but he was not there number one choice on people to give a sword of such power to, because he would undoubtedly go on a killing spree with such a weapon.

"Hmmmmm, I think I know what I'm going to do. I will raise the boy." Spoke Totosai. This shocked Myoga and Saiya as they did not see the old demon as the fatherly type, more of the crazy uncle or grandfather type sure, but fatherly not so much. They couldn't believe the crazy old Totosai was going to raise a child, as he didn't have any real knowledge on child rearing, so it was possible for the situation to go either way.

"Why do you wish to raise him?" asked Myoga as he jumped off of the baby fox demon's head as he avoided on of the tails that had tried to swat him off of him. He easily landed on Totosai's shoulder, but it was a close call as the baby fox demons tails was much faster, and a whole lot stronger than he had originally predicted it would be.

"Saiya can't hold Sō'unga back forever. Eventually it will break free, and cause unimaginable amounts of damage. This boy is very powerful, like Sesshomaru, but he is still young and impressionable. If I play my cards right then I will be able to teach him how to be a kinder demon. If he becomes a more honorable demon than let's say Sesshomaru, and then we give him the Sō'unga blade, than he won't go on a killing spree once he suppresses the demon inside of Sō'unga's presence." Spoke Totosai. Myoga and Saiya saw his point. They would only be living on borrowed time, if Saiya tried to seal away Sō'unga's unimaginable power, but If Naruto didn't become like Sesshomaru then he would be the perfect person to wield Sō'unga. After a quick conversation Myoga left, and Saiya went to sleep so that he would be able to conserve energy to suppress Sō'unga for the next couple hundred years if need be.

(Twenty Years Later)

Over the years Totosai really came to like Naruto, as he had named him. He liked to learn new things, was very smart, powerful, and was kind. Naruto always seemed to go out of his way to rescue weak demons from evil demons. The one thing Totosai wished he would do was find some compassion for humans. Totosai noticed that Naruto didn't hate the humans, but he didn't seem to like them either. Totosai couldn't blame him really. Every time Naruto went out to collect materials he would come across a battle field full of dead humans. He figured Naruto saw them as senseless murders. That didn't bother Totosai to much, and to his immense joy, Naruto took up black smiting. He had been teaching Naruto for fifteen years and he could easily be considered a highly adept black smith, and with another fifteen to twenty years he way even rival himself (Totosai)

"Naruto" shouted Totosai as he looked up from his forge trying to find his illusive son. He had noticed recently that Naruto had been leaving the house more and more trying to discover more about the outside world. He couldn't blame the boy as they were always inside of his cave making weapons, but now he found out a good way to focus Naruto's attention. He had noticed that Naruto seemed to focus and pay more attention when there was something in it for him, like a prize, so Totosai decided to see if he could get Naruto to do something for him, if he gave him a prize at the end of his task.

"Yea pop, I am right here, what do you need" asked Naruto as he came back into the house. He had been learning how to breathe fire like his father, and was using the lava formations around their house to help him get a good feel for the element of fire. He figured by learning as much as he could about fire, he would be able to learn to use it much better.

"I have a task for you my son, and if you do a good job I will even let you have your own sword" spoke Totosai, and instantly he knew that he had Naruto's attention. The boy had been begging him to make him a sword, but he had refused saying that he could learn such a thing after he mastered blacksmithing, but the old demon did have an idea forming in the back of his mind.

"Do you really mean it? I what is the task so I can hurry up and do it. I can't wait for you to make me my own weapon. I bet I will be able to master its power in no time" spoke Naruto as he thought about all of the fun things he could do with his own weapon. He had heard that all great demons had their own personal weapon, and ever since Totosai had told him that he had the power of a great demon he had wanted on to, but the old man had been adamant about him first mastering how to be a black smith first.

"Yes I mean it or I would not of said anything about it. Now the first thing you have to do is go out and find some material for a blade, the material of your choosing, and then come back here so that it can be commissioned" spoke Totosai as he leaned against the wall of their cave home. He could feel the excitement in his adoptive son, and just knew that whatever the boy brought back would shock him.

"Deal" shouted Naruto as he ran out of the cave faster than Totosai could even see, and ran north as fast as he could. After running for a second he realized that he didn't actually know what he wanted his weapon to be made out of. He knew his father had told him all about forging, so he started thinking about all of the things that he had said.

His father had told him that making demonic weapons out of purely demonic material, or things used for evil would create the strongest weapons, but they would give off fowl energies, and they would also try to corrupt him. His father wasn't worried about that since he was already so powerful, but he did say that if he wanted a weapon that would truly be best for him, find or make a weapon that would willingly cooperate with him and not have to be forced to do so. His father had said that this was truly the best type of weapon for anyone. After thinking about it for a minute Naruto knew exactly what materials he would want to make his sword. He quickly ran towards the place that had been the end of his father's lord. After running at top speeds for several hours Naruto landed face to face with a large ravine that had a giant dragon with a mask on his head sealed to the opposing wall by either a claw or fang that had come from the great dog general.

Naruto did not feel like fighting such a powerful demon, and he knew his father would whip his ass for unsealing such a powerful demon, so he decided just get what he came for and leave. He quickly jumped on to the tooth that was used to seal the giant dragon and then onto the lip of the giant dragon. Once he was on the lip of the dragon he grabbed one of the dragon's fangs, and pulled with great force until the tooth came out. Now Naruto had a giant fang in his hands that was many times bigger than he was and he started to think that there would need to be a better way to carry around things that he needed.

'I can't just keep running around collecting things that I need with this giant monstrosity in my hands. I need a way to transport things around without actually carrying them. Wait a minute father once mentioned a black pearl of some kind that had the ability to transport people to the land of the dead. What if I used a similar technique, but instead of sending things to the land of the dead, I just sent them to a sub space? It would be much easier, and it would also be very convenient. The only problem I see is actually creating such a technique. I would have to move my demonic energy in such a way that it pulls whatever it is that I want into the sub space without damaging it' thought Naruto. He looked at the giant fang, but decided to try out this theory on something else, so for the next four hours Naruto continued to try to send rocks of various sizes to the sup space that he had envisioned. It was very tedious work, and it cause him to destroy much of the ravine in his attempts, but eventually he got use to it enough that he was willing to try it out on the fang. He was happy that he was able to send the fang to his sub dimension without damaging it, and then used his same ability to remove all of the rocks from his alternate dimension as he didn't need it full of dirt.

"All right this new ability rocks. Now I need some wood for the handle, and the sheath, some metal for the guard, and I will be all set" spoke Naruto as he ran off towards the nearest temple. When he got there he walked in, surprising many of the monks there, and went straight for the center of the room in which they prayed. When he got there he was surrounded by monks who looked scared, but also ready for battle.

"What are you doing here demon" spat one of the monks as he looked at Naruto with much hate in his eyes. Naruto figured that something had happened to the man that involved a demon, and now he must have had some kind of personal vendetta against all demons. Being a fox demon, a natural prankster, Naruto decided to mess with him.

"I thought Buddha taught his disciples to show kindness and serenity to all. I guess you must be new as I have done nothing wrong, and yet you are speaking to me like I have done something that deserves damnation. Surely Buddha does not teach his disciples that just because some of one race has done wrong that all of them should be damned, because if that were so then ii highly doubt he would even let any humans into his temple with the way your kind lines up on the battle field and slaughters each other like it was a game" spoke Naruto with venom in his voice. It was meant to be a joke, but then he remembered all of the lost souls that he had seen on countless battlefields who had all died to satisfy the greed and lust of their petty lords.

"How dare you" but the monk was cut off from finishing his sentence by what Naruto believed was the head monk. He was old, that was for sure, with many wrinkles, long white hair, long thing boney fingers, and he wore robs that were slightly nicer than the ones that the other monks wore.

"What is the meaning of this? This demon has done nothing wrong and yet not only have you made him feel like an outcast, but you even try to insult him. This is not what Lord Buddha has taught us. He spoke that all beings are equal and all beings have the ability to enter the heavens so long as they follow the correct path. This demon has done nothing wrong and no one here has the right to through him out as this is not our home, but Lord Buddha's home. Only he may pass judgment, not any of use. Now you will all go to the waterfall of purification and prey to Buddha for forgiveness for first resorting to violence in his home" spoke the old monk. Naruto was surprised that the old human had taken his side at all, but he was even more shocked when the man had actually punished other humans for trying to attack him.

"I am sorry Mr.?" spoke the old monk as he looked over at Naruto. Even though Naruto was fifteen he still only had the body of a child of six or seven. He often cursed his body for taking so long to grow up, but then again he could live forever or for a very long time, but human lives began and ended in what many demons would consider the blink of an eye.

"Just Naruto, and please no formalities as I hate it when I have to dance around words over silly things like manners" joke Naruto as he smiled at the monk, and was slightly surprised when the monk had started back. No human had ever done anything but call him a monster, but this one human was different. He seemed more accepting of those around him that the other humans. Naruto briefly believed that if all humans were like this old man than he would not have minded if humans existed on the planet, but then again they were not, and they still disgusted him.

"I feel the same way. Every time a lord comes through those doors I sigh on the inside as I know he will want to have tea, as well as talk which will lead to many hours of boredom. It is frustrating, but it does help keep the temple open so I deal with it, but I doubt this conversation is what you came here for, so tell me what did you come here seeking" asked the old man with a look of much wisdom in his eyes.

"True as much fun as this conversation is it is not the reason for my visit. I came here searching for holy metal. I am a demon black smith in training, and I am looking to for a weapon, but I do not want it to constantly leak out demonic energy and corrupt everything that touches it, so I decided to use holy metal for the guard to basically even out the energies within the blade" spoke Naruto as he looked around the room.

"You are quite the powerful demon to be just a blacksmith in training. I have never even heard of a demon as powerful as you who became a blacksmith" spoke the old monk as he led Naruto to a chest. Inside of the chest were prayer beads, but the beads were made out of a gold metal. He handed Naruto the beads with a smile on his face. "But I am glad to see you chose a profession that creates instead of destroys" spoke the monk.

"Well my adoptive father is the greatest blacksmith in the world, so it just kind of happened" spoke Naruto as he looked at the beads. He was happy they were not harming him, so he figured he was not an evil demon as some would call him.

"Well that is nice to here. Please come back if you wish to further you understanding of the way of Buddha" spoke the old monk as Naruto left. Naruto smiled and waved to the old man before taking off at high speeds towards a place he knew a sage lived. It took him only a few hours before he found himself at the top of a mountain with a giant tree on one side, and a nice house on the other. Naruto quickly started to beat on the door hoping that the man would hurry up and come outside.

When the man did finally come out he was exactly like Naruto had been expecting. He had lots of milky white hair, tan skin, thin from fasting, wore worn out clothing, and he had a staff with leaves on it for whatever it was that sages did. Naruto smiled up at the man who remained completely passive the whole time.

"May I help you" asked the monk as he looked at the young fox child. He had felt an extremely powerful demonic presence coming his way, but being a monk he did not fear this being so he waited. He would be lying if he said he was not a little bit surprised to see a small fox child at his door.

"Yes I know you are a monk, but I am in need of your services. You see I am a demon black smith, and I am looking for materials to make a sword. I want your permission to take some of the bark off of that tree so that I may create a handle for my sword" spoke Naruto in the nicest voice he could create with such excitement brimming through him.

"You are a very powerful demon why don't you just take the bark if you want it so badly" asked the man as he kept up his neutral looking facial expression.

"My father taught me to show kindness to those that had not crossed me, so that is what I am doing" spoke Naruto in an increasingly annoyed voice. The old sage was going to really get it if he kept gazing at him with that dead to the world stare, as it was really creeping him out.

"Yes you can take what you need, so long as it does not harm the tree" spoke the old sage as he watched Naruto walk over to the tree that he meditated against every day, and take what he needed. After he got what he needed Naruto took off at high speeds towards his home. It didn't take long before Naruto was yelling for his dad to come outside. When Totosai finally did come outside he was surprised at what he saw. Naruto had truly surprised him when he saw the materials that his son had gathered, and it almost pained him to do what he was about to do.

"So is this enough for you to make me a sword" asked Naruto as he was basically radiating pure excitement.

"Who said anything about me making you a sword? I said you could have a sword, not that I would make you one" spoke Totosai as he gave his patented senile look of confusion.

"Then why did you have me gather all of this material" demanded Naruto as his anger started to radiate off of him in waves. Black storms started to form overhead, Naruto's eyes started to glow red, his features became more feral, and a red aura started to encompass him. Totosai knew his son was mad, but just because he threw a little temper tantrum doesn't mean he was going to back down so easily.

"So that you can make your own sword" spoke Totosai as he looked at his son with those big bug eyes. He saw the look of confusion in Naruto's eyes and watched as his anger dissipated until the giant demonic source was gone.

"How am I going to make my own demonic weapon when my training is not complete? I can't make a demonic weapon of this magnitude with the skills I have. I will ruin the sword" demanded Naruto as he looked at Totosai with confusion and irritation.

"That is your own fault. You have been slacking these past few years in your training trying to run around learning other things without finishing your blacksmith training. Now you will make your own sword out of these materials, and you may not make another sword so long as you are living with me. This will teach you to take your training more seriously, and you will use that sword as your only weapon besides the abilities that you can naturally use" spoke Totosai in a 'this is final' voice. Naruto pouted for a second, but then nodded his head and started to get to work.

It took Naruto a whole week for him to make his sword, and when he was done he was not exactly proud of what he had accomplished. The sword was finished, but it was unstable. He knew that one really powerful attack or another unstable demonic entity was all it would take to destroy his sword. Looking at his sword made is pride as a blacksmith shrank by a considerable margin, and he knew that his dad was not very proud of his work. The sword took the form of a large katana with blue dragon scales on the backside of the blade, a gold oval shaped guard that dipped in the middle on both sides, and a blue handle with some kind of cloth like material forming around it. When he looked up at Totosai, he saw that he was giving him a hard look.

"Will you be taking your training more seriously now" asked Totosai as he looked deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto lowered his head in shame before answering.

"Yes sir" spoke Naruto is a sad voice. He was surprised when he felt Totosai wrap him up in a hug.

"I am not mad at you Naruto, I just think you should pay more attention to your training before your try to run off learning something new" spoke Totosai. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to see his son leave, but he knew deep down that one day Naruto would leave.

After 100 years of learning under Totosa, in which Naruto learned under many other demons as well, some of which not even Totosai knew about, Naruto was ready to set out on his own, and experience the world for himself. As he was walking out of the door, Totosai called him back. Naruto turned around and saw his dad carrying a box that he had never seen before, and was curious as to what was inside of it.

"Naruto my boy there is something I would like to give to you before you leave." Spoke Totosai, as he rummaged through the ancient box Naruto hand never seen. Naruto knew his father would miss him, and he knew that he would miss his father, but he also knew that this good bye was not forever and that he would come back to see his father eventually.

"Ohhhhh, and what might that be old man?" asked Naruto, in a playful voice. It was fun teasing his father as the man acted completely senile on moment, and then he was back to his master blacksmith attitude the next. It was sometimes hard shifting between his father's personality changes.

"This!" Spoke Totosai, as he pulled Sō'unga from the chest. He gently handed him the sword by the sheath. As soon as Naruto touched the swords handle he could feel it trying to possess him. Naruto wasn't going having any of that, and quickly forced whatever evil spirit that resided within the sword out, with just his overwhelming demonic energy.

Totosai and Saiya were shocked. Not even the great dog general was able to do something like that. They watched as the sword changed in appearance. It now looked like a sword that cried, "Dangerous!" It had a long, thin, milky white blade, with a dull gold guard. It had a handle that appeared to be made out of bone, which was kind of creepy to Naruto. The bottom of the blade had a large round pink jewel at the end that was held onto the sword by a piece of the bone handle that stretched around the pink jewel.

"Hey old man what gives? Why did you give me such a messed up sword?" asked Naruto as he examined his sword. It looked really cool, and he could tell it was far superior to the sword he carried around that he had made thirty years ago. It was very nice, so he slipped it into the sash that he wore around his waist, and was happy to see the long strait blade sat well on his hip.

It was beautiful in his opinion, and looked good on him. His hair was past his butt, but was kept it in a high pony tail. He was wearing a silver and gold version of Sesshomaru's outfit, but the armor was on the other side. He strapped his new sword to his left hip, and looked at Totosai. He had three markings on his face, like Sesshomaru's, but his were a shiny gold color. He also had the curved lines on his forehead that looked much like a triangle (Kimimaro's curse mark/Curse Mark of Earth). He had a very sophisticated face, and was about the same height as Sesshomaru. He often kept one of his tails wrapped around his waist like a belt, but the other eleven were hidden away. He did the same with his fox ears most of the time which left him with sharp pointes elf like ears.

"Well my boy that sword's name is Sō'unga. It is the most evil sword in the world, or it was until you removed that evil spirit from it. It has many powerful abilities, but I think it will be more fun to watch and see how you discover them." Spoke Totosai, as he watched Naruto walk away. He was sad he was leaving, but glad he was following his own path.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked for about a month before he came across a village that was burned to the ground. All of the buildings were burning in the night which gave off a hunting beauty to Naruto, but it was kind or ruined by all of the dead humans in the area. No one had been left alive, and Naruto had to guess it was the work of a demon as there were not a lot of human tracks buried into the ground that would indicate humans forces were used to massacre these people. He didn't care much that they were dead, but was curious as to what demon killed them. He heard the sound of a hoarse moving through the air, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a white blur run across the night sky. Curious Naruto flies into the air using his golden cloud like ability that he used when flying, and chased them down. After a minute he caught up with them. They were a duo of demons. One was a white horse with an orange main, and in Naruto's opinion a pretty powerful demon, or as some people would say a very powerful animal demon. The other was not so impressive, as it was an ogre demon. It was some green low level ogre demon that was carrying a naginata that was not even forged to hold demonic energy which furthered Naruto's belief that the ogre demon was weak as he must not have been able to handle too much exposure to demonic energy. They started at each other for quite some time, but eventually Naruto got bored and finally decided to speak.

"Are you two the ones who killed those humans, and destroyed their village?" asked Naruto, as he watched them very closely, although he kept a bored facial expression on his face. He could feel that the hoarse demon dwarfed its rider in power all day long. He was willing to bet it was better than its rider in every way, as I was not hard to do since its rider was a simple ogre demon, but would so find out.

"Humph! And who might you be?" asked the weakling ogre demon. He had a look of superiority on his face, as he gripped his naginata. Naruto did notice that the ogre demon was eyeing his swords with a look of greed on his face which made Naruto believe that the ogre demon was planning on stealing his swords once he was done killing him, if he could that is.

"I'm the great twelve tailed fox demon Naruto. I saw the damage you did back there, and was curious about what kind of demon was able to do such a thing. Now I can see that it was simply some low class ogre demon, and I must say I'm not impressed." Spoke Naruto. He didn't like ogre demons to begin with, and an arrogant one just wasn't going to do. There were only a few demons he disliked more than ogre demons and one of them was spider demons.

"Ha! I'm the most powerful demon alive. I proved myself to Entei, and became its rider. Now I will kill you, and take those swords of yours." Spoke the ogre demon. He saw the fox demon smirk at his challenge and got annoyed. Raising up his naginata he had Entei charge Naruto with the intent to kill him.

Naruto saw the weakling charge towards him. He knew killing a demon such as this would be too easy, but he didn't like him. Naruto brought his index and middle finger together, on his right hand, and flicked his wrist. Instantly a shiny gold energy whip appeared. It instantly came at the ogre demon in an arch like fashion. The ogre demon saw this, and brought his naginata up to protect him-self, thinking that it would be enough, but sadly it was not meant to be. He was shocked when the weird energy whip cut right through his naginata and then through him, but was angled in such a way that Entei was not harmed. His body slowly fell off of Entei, and fell towards the ground.

Naruto looked over at the hoarse demon before speaking. "Why didn't you avoid that attack? I made sure it was slow enough for you to dodge, so why didn't you save him?" asked Naruto. He had a general idea of what had happened. This Entei was an animal demon, and many animal demons submitted to strong demons. That ogre demon was weak, so Entei must have only been using him to lure out a stronger demon to serve. When he appeared it could feel his dominant nature overwhelm Entei. The demon was his before the fight even started. He was sure of this when Entei extended its left leg, and bent its right. It lowered its head and body into a kneeling position.

"So you wish to come with me? Alright I don't mind. Having company is always better than being alone." Spoke Naruto, as he descended to the earth. He started walking once more, now with Entei for company. It was actually nice to have Entei with him since he was not use to being alone as he was use to always having Totosai with him, or at least around.

After another month, Naruto was walking through a forest when he overhears a rat demon talking to another rat demon. He heard that a strange island appeared every fifty years, and that many demons were preparing to attack it when it did finally appear. Naruto was intrigued by this, and set out to see if the rumors were true. He herd it was a place where demons and humans were equals and that there were many half demon children as a results. He wanted to see this perfect balance, and if it was as good as they said, then he would protect it from the demons that's wished to attack.

When Naruto got to the beach that Horia Island was supposed to appear off of the coast, he saw hundreds of pathetic demons waiting to attack. There was one demon who Naruto would consider to be a, or close to, a great demon. Naruto was sure that this demon would easily be able to crush all life on the island, but that conflicted with the reason why Naruto was there in the first place. Naruto had two options in front of him. He could watch as this island was destroyed, or he could attack first and kill all of these demons, before they got the chance to attack. Sighing, Naruto grabbed Sō'unga. He had been actually been wanting to use it for a while now, but none of the demons he had run into had been strong enough for him to use Dakki on let alone Sō'unga, but now with this many demons in his was he finally had an excuse to use it. As soon as he unsheathed his sword, all of the other demons were looking at him. He raised Sō'unga high into the air, and started to twirl it. After a few seconds a giant tornado of demonic energy was spinning above his sword. It looked like a dark purple tornado wrapped around a large pink glowing orb. Then Naruto brought down Sō'unga while yelling "Dragon Twister!"

Instantly the tornado like technique roared through the swarms of demons. None of them stood a chance against it. Hundreds of low level demons were slain in an instant, and were torn apart by the vortex of demonic power that Naruto had unleashed upon them. The only demons that survived were Naruto, and the other one with all of the face.

"What is the meaning of this attack?" demanded the other demon. He was a three headed demon with thick green armor. One head had red hair; the next had silver, and another black. He was carrying g grey cannon, a red fan, and two swords. Overall it was an impressive demon, if he was looking at it through the eyes of a lower demon, but he was a true great demon so this little fly was nothing compared to him.

"I didn't want Hori Island destroyed. I knew none of those weaklings would be able to survive my attack, but it wasn't even at half power, so I knew you would. I'll give you one chance to leave this place and never return, or I will destroy you." Spoke Naruto. He didn't like killing demons as he saw many different kinds of demon as family, but if they got out of line he was not afraid to straighten them out permanently.

"Hahahahahaha! You think you can destroy us? We're the Great War God, and you think you're strong enough to kill us? Your one delusional demon you know that." Spoke the war god. He raised one of his arms, and swung a large sword at him. Instantly a powerful wave of wind rushed towards Naruto. Entei went to interfere, but felt its master stop him. Naruto raised his left index finger and pointed it at the war god. Instantly a ball of demonic energy formed in front of it. More and more demonic energy rushed into it until Naruto cried out, "Tailed Beast Beam!" As soon as he said this a powerful beam of golden energy came out of his finger. It instantly cut through the wind attack, and pierced into the war god's heart. The war god looked shocked, and fell to the earth. Naruto quickly was at his side and slammed his hand into the wannabe god's chest. As he did this he shouted, "Seal!" Instantly the war god's body was enveloped by a dark black light, and shrunk. When it was done, it resembled the shikon jewel, only it was a black color. It was the same color as the pearls he learned to make from that demon Totosai introduced him to, but seemed to be made out of glass. Naruto then picked up all of their weapons. Instantly the space around the jewel, and weapons twisted until it was gone. Naruto was thankful for the kamui technique, because of all of its practical uses. Turning his head, he could see Hori island coming into view. As soon as he saw it he was glad he protected it. On the beach were humans, demons, and their children. Most of the children were half demons, which meant the islanders didn't care about what race they were. Slowly he and Entei lowered themselves until they were standing on the red ocean. The ocean had turned red from all of the demonic blood that was spilled from his first attack. Naruto and Entei began to walk towards the island. As soon as they got there they were met by humans and demons, both of which were holding farm tools like weapons.

"What are you doing here stranger?" asked the obviously scared human. The others were holding their ground, but Naruto could tell they knew they stood no chance against him. Naruto was wondering just how stupid they were, but at least they were willing to die to protect their home instead of cowering in fear inside of there homes.

"Calm yourselves. I'm the one that saved this little island from that crappy demon invasion, so I suggest you don't make me an enemy as well, because that will be the last mistake any of you ever make." Spoke Naruto. He wanted to be friendly, but he couldn't let them think he wouldn't kill them if push came to shove.

"Ohhhh were sorry for the rude greeting then. We saw the demons amassing for an attack, but we knew we couldn't escape. Then we saw you kill all of them with ease, even that other one. We thought you were trying to eliminate composition for yourself." Spoke a demon with large muscles, and two horns.

"You don't have to worry about me killing you or your families. I personally love half demons. It proves that even after everything out two races has done to one another we still have a hope of one day understanding one another." Spoke Naruto. He didn't like humans, but wouldn't ever judge something like love.

"It's good to hear that stranger. Might I ask why you came here?" Spoke the same demon. Naruto noticed it was a mix demon. It looked half ogre demon with its height and massive muscles, but it also had a type of fishy look to it with the way it was green and had gills on his neck and webbed hands and feet.

"Sure. By the way my name is Naruto, and my companions name is Entei. I came here to see if the human demon relationship I had heard of was true, and if it was a paradise as well. I can see both were true." Spoke Naruto, as he examined the island. It was beautiful. The island had white sand beaches, green forests, and a giant mountain in the back. He decided he would place his hide away home here. There was no hate, and it was secure from the outside world.

"Ohhh well lord Naruto, we are happy that you saved us, and are proud to say that there are no hostilities between our races. We believe in a couple of decades there will no longer be any demons or humans, only be hanyou." Spoke one of the smiling humans. He could tell that the humans truly didn't hold any resentment towards the demons so he didn't say anything about it.

"Well that is a comforting thought. I was wondering if I may take up residence here. I will not be living here constantly, but I would like a place to stay every now and then." asked Naruto. He could see the smiles on everyone's faces. He knew they were happy for two reasons. One he wasn't here to kill them, and two he would be able to protect them from anymore attackers.

"Off coarse my lord. We will be happy to have you stay with us. You saved us from the same fate our sister island had suffered, so we would be more than happy to have you stay." Spoke one of the half breeds. This one was obviously a mixture between a human and an ogre demon. He still looked human, but he was very tall and had giant muscles. He wasn't one of the deformed half demons that he had heard about, and he was happy about that.

"Sister Island?" asked Naruto. He hadn't heard of such a thing. He saw the depressed look on the half demons face when he asked about it. Whatever had happened to there so called sister island must not have been a pretty sight if the down cast looks were anything to go by.

"Yes our sister island was attacked by a clan of bat demons. They were very powerful, but they kept most of the villagers alive, so they would have a constant supply of food. I heard most of the bat demons don't like killing the villagers, because they to wish to live like the other demos were. The problem was there leader, a great bat demon, refused to allow this. He believes that the pure blooded demons are superior to half demons, so mixing there blood was pointless. He has a son who I believe has had a half blood child. The problem comes to this. The great bat demon has threatened to kill his son's wife and child if he doesn't do as he says. So every full moon there attacked by the bat demon tribe." Spoke the half breed. The other villagers looked sad as well, but Naruto was thinking about something else entirely. He had heard about the bat demon clan, and about their ability to erect barriers around them, so if he killed one that was strong enough, and let Dakki drink its blood, it would be able to cut through barriers. He quickly made up his mind to go and find this demon, slay it, and gain more power for his sword.

"Hmmmmm well I don't like killing demons, but if it will help everyone, then I'll kill this so called great bat demon. In the mean time I want you and your people to get to working on my home, as payment for saving your people, and freeing your sister islands people." Spoke Naruto, as he sat on Entei. Entei instantly ran off towards to other island at blinding speeds that greatly shocked the villagers.

When Naruto was out of sight the half demon looked at the human, and spoke. "We need him to thank him somehow Mo."

The human now named Mo, looked at the half demon and spoke. "I know, but how are we going to do that Raiga?" asked Mo.

Raiga looked at his friend with a smile on his face. "I think I know." Spoke Raiga, as he started to inform Mo about his idea.

As Naruto and Entei flew over the water, they could see hundreds of islands that were at least the same size as Hori island if not much bigger, and they varied greatly in terrain. 'Hmmmmm, there are enough islands here to start up an empire.' thought Naruto. After a few hours, they were hovering above Dark Island. The evil presence on the island was undeniable, and the villagers looked completely depressed. Looking down he could see a young girl crying. Many of the villagers have her sad looks, but otherwise didn't say anything. That all stopped when a golden ball of light hit the beach ten feet in from of the young girl. Everyone was amazed at what came out.

As Naruto walked out of his golden energy ball, he had all twelve tails swaying behind him. He looked like a fox god, and many of the women were blushing. His eyes were a golden color that seemed to pierce the soul of whoever looked into them. He also had what looked like a very powerful hoarse demon accompanying him.

"Why are you crying little girl?" asked Naruto. He could see the effect he had on the people, but decided to deal with that later. It was not like he was planning on staying here very long anyways.

Shiori didn't know what to think. This man just appeared out of nowhere, and wanted to talk to her of all people. Steeling her nerves she replied. "I was crying because my mom and I can't go see my daddy. Our grandpa said that a filth half demon and a mortal had no business being around a great demon such as him."

"Ohhhhh. And who might your father be?" asked Naruto, although he did have a good guess on who it was judging by the description the young half demon had just given him.

"His name is Tsukuyomaru, and he is the future leader of the bat demon tribe." Spoke the depressed Shiori. She really wanted her mother and father to be together again, so that they could be a whole family.

"Ohhhh so your father is the son of the bat demon leader. Hmmmm I'll tell him you said high if I see him." Spoke Naruto, as he walked towards the bat demons cave. He kept walking until he felt something run into the back of his leg. Looking down he could see it was that same little girl.

"Little girl what are you doing?" asked Naruto. He wasn't too proud to be touched by lesser creatures, but she was grappling with his leg, and staining his clothes with tears. She was obviously emotionally shaken so Naruto didn't raise his voice in the off chance that he startled her, but he didn't want her to think it was alright to be hanging off of him like this.

"You can't go! The bat demons will kill you, even if they don't want to. My father had to stay with them to keep the barrier up. Even if you could kill all of the bat demons, you still couldn't pass the barrier." Spoke Shiori. She really didn't want to see anyone else die, and this kind man was just too perfect to let die.

"I have special ways to get past barriers. I also am not going to kill the bat demons, just there leader. When I do this, I will free your father and all of the demons forced to serve your grandfather. I am Naruto Junibi. I have claimed all of these islands as my own, and as the lord of these lands I must insure my people's happiness and prosperity." Spoke Naruto. He didn't feel like ruling just yet, but at least he wouldn't have to do it in the future.

Shiori couldn't believe her ears. This powerful demon was going to be her new lord, and he was also going to save everyone on the island. She was going to speak, but then she heard the flapping of wings. Looking us she saw a scary sight, which was her grandfather, along with the rest if the clan was hanging in the sky, like some kind of stationary birds. Her father looked so unhappy, but he kept his grasp on the coral gem that augmented their abilities to create powerful barriers. They could make personal barriers, but the gem greatly empowered the ability.

"Ohhhh so you think you're the lord of these lands then do you. Hahahahahaha well let me show you what a real lord can do "Demonic Sonic Blast!" shouted Taigokumaru. Instantly pink rings that make a very annoying sound shout out of Taigokumaru's mouth and started travel towards Naruto at great speeds. Naruto looked at it with a lazy eye, and raised his index finger, and instantly demonic energy started to gather around it. Then he shouted, "Tailed Beast Blast!" Instantly a large blast of energy rushed out of his finger. When his blast met Taigokumaru's blast, Naruto's easily overcame it, and continued heading towards Taigokumaru. Then an invisible barrier made itself know when the attack hit it. When the smoke was clearing everyone could hear Taigokumaru laughing.

"Hahaha! Is that the best you can do? An attack like that will never be able to harm me!" shouted Taigokumaru. When the dust cleared he saw that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Then he felt two feet standing on his shoulder. Slowly he turned his head, and came face to face with Naruto, who still had that bored look on his face. Taigokumaru couldn't for the life of him figure out how the fox demon got past the barrier, but that didn't matter right now. He went to attack again, but a whip of golden energy came out of the fox's fingers and decapitated him. Everyone was shocked by this. The bat demons, because they couldn't figure out how he got passed the barrier, and the humans because they thought Taigokumaru couldn't be defeated.

"Hmph, not much of a great demon was he. I didn't thing I could have been any more disappointed in this fight than I already am. Without that barrier he would have died long ago of that I am sure" spoke Naruto as he pulled out Dakki and stabbed it into Taigokumaru's head, and watched as his sword started to feast on the dead bat demon's blood. After a second the blade turned a red color, as did the scales. Once it was all said and done it faded away returning his sword back to its original form. He quickly slid the blade into a sheath on his hip right next to his Sō'unga and turned around to see everyone, bat demon, humans, and Shiori cheering for him. He nodded his head as he was not sure how he was supposed to react in a time like that.

After that the villagers and the bat demons partied for a week strait, and Naruto was always the guest of honor. Entei was treated like nobility and loved every second of it. They washed him, cleaned his hooves, and his teeth. He also ate the finest grass on the island. Naruto enjoyed himself and told many stories about how he liked to travel the world. He noticed Shiori liked to follow him. She seemed to have developed a crush on him. He was going to hate to tell the girl good bye, because he knew it would break the girls heart. The children especially loved to play with his tails. They saw them as a challenge, because no matter what they did they couldn't move them out of there destined paths. The women loved to touch his super soft ears, and occasionally asked if he needed someone to warm his bed. Naruto kindly denied them, but was happy they asked.

After a week Naruto and Entei were leaving when Shiori latched onto his leg. Naruto looked down to see who it was, and smiled. "I'm sorry Shiori, but you can't come with me. What would your family think?" asked Naruto. Over the week he had come to enjoy her company and knew he would miss her. She was like a little ray of sunshine in this world of destruction and death.

"Please take me with you! I know I'm not really strong, but I know I won't be a burden!" cried Shiori. She was a mess, and her crying eventually brought her parents running. When they got there they knew immediately what was going on. Their daughter never stopped talking about the new lord of the southern islands, and would often times say she wanted to be of use to him.

"Shiori please let go of the young lord's clothes. He needs to leave, and your holding him up." Spoke her father. He was named the lord of the island by the people, so he had a place in the soon to be built court of Naruto's council. He was planning on conquering all of the southern islands, and making it a safe place for peaceful demons, and humans alike. He did say that the population humans were going to be monitored so that they wouldn't flood the empires population.

Shiori's mother looked at her daughter with pity. She knew of her crush, and wanted to help her. That's when she got a great idea. "Why don't you take her with you my lord?" asked Shiori's mother. Naruto looked at her funny, and her husband looked at her like she was crazy.

"And why would you want your daughter coming with me?" asked Naruto. He had thought about it, and Entei would be able to carry her, so it wasn't a problem. The real problem he had foreseen was Shiori's parents, and the fact that she was still weak which meant she would not be able to defend herself if she were ever actually attacked when he was not there, but if Entei was around he was sure she would be safe or at least able to escape.

"She really wishes to be of use to you young lord, and I think her seeing the world would be very helpful to her." Spoke the mother. The father understood the real reason behind his wives words and resided himself. He would miss his baby girl, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her when his wife was in agreement with the young lord.

"I don't mind taking her with me." Spoke Naruto. Instantly Shiori was smothering her mother and father with hugs and kisses. She ran into their house and got all of her things. Then she ran out, and was standing in front of Naruto.

"Well I'm glad you want to come with me, but since you can't transform into your bat demon form yet, you will have to ride Entei." Spoke Naruto. He picked Shiori up, and sat her on Entei's back. She squeaked, and blushed heavily which Naruto found cute.

They both left in a hurry, and for the next five years conquered all of the southern islands. Naruto taught Shiori how to use her 'demonic sound blast', how to make her barriers, how to sprout her bat wings, and was looking for the right ingredients to make her a demonic weapon. She and Entei really started to get along as well.

At first Entei didn't like carrying around a weak demon, but never tried to buck her off for fear of Naruto's wrath. Over the years though, it could see her rapid growth in strength, and even started to listen to her commands. He also liked that she took time out of her day to wash, and feed him. He could do both himself, but it was nice that she tried to do so much for him. After a while he started to trust her whole heartedly. Now they were the perfect team.

Naruto had also started to teach her father how to use one of the weapons he had taken from the wannabe war god. He was teaching the father how to use the Wind & Thunder Blade. He was a natural at using it, and made sure to use it to protect his home, and Naruto's territory. Naruto also was teaching another demon how to use the Thunder Cannon. The man was a good man, and a better father. He was charged with protecting Hori Island, and its people.

Naruto also had convinced a few demon clans to move to some of the islands. He got a clan of demonic firebirds to move to an island with an active volcano. He got a faction of the cat demon clan to move to a large jungle like island. Another clan of demons he got to become a part of his empire was a group of demons that could turn into mermaids/men, or into human like creatures. They were good at defending the sea's, so Naruto made them a trident that gave them a lot of control over water. They were thrilled, and swore loyalty to him instantly. He gave the fire bird clan the crimson demon fan. He made, and gave, a pair of wind gloves, with three long blades on them, to the cat demons.

Naruto was currently in negotiations with the bone, thunder, and weasel demon clans. He was sure the bone clan would come for the giant sandy beaches were they could bleach there bones, and was also sure the weasel clan would come to seek protection from the other stronger demons. The thunder demons were a different story. They were strong and prideful. They were taking their time to get back to him, and it was pissing Naruto off.

After a while Naruto had a castle made on a mountain that was situated at the center of crescent shaped island. That is where all of his personal possessions, as well as Shiori's were kept. He also named his empire after his island home.

One day a shower of purple gems blasted off into the sky. Naruto could sense the evil in them, and instantly made it a law for those gems to be inside his empire. Three people brought forth three pieces of the gem to him. There was an incident were a human went crazy and tried to kill a bunch of people, when he implanted two shards into his legs. After that he was executed, and no one in his empire wanted anything to do with the shards ever since. Naruto could feel a great evil gathering in the lands, so he left his council to rule in his place. He knew he could trust them to run his empire right, while he was gone. He, Shiori, and Entei left the crescent moon empire to find Totosai. Naruto figured he would know what was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going now my lord?" asked Shiori. She had gotten a little larger, and mature, but demons live countless times longer than humans, and that meant aging was slower as well, even for a half demon.

"We're going to my adoptive father's house to see what he knows of these evil gem shards." Spoke Naruto, as he started to fly north. Shiori quickly mounted Entei, and chased after him. It took two days, to travel from the southern islands to the western lands. Finally, after two days of travel, they arrived at Totosai's house.

The strange thing to Naruto was that he wasn't home. He was always home, except when he was gathering materials. Naruto could smell the scent of a powerful demon around the entrance and got a pretty good idea of what had happened. This sent reminded him of what Totosai said Sesshomaru's sent was supposed to smell like.

He knew of Sesshomaru's obsession with his father's swords. He knew about Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother, was to receive second made sword Tessaiga. Sesshomaru was given the first sword Tenseiga. He was given their fathers third sword Sō'unga. Sesshomaru wanted Tessaiga and Sō'unga, but only has Tenseiga. He couldn't find Sō'unga, so he was looking for the Tessaiga. Naruto figured Sesshomaru was looking for a temporary sword to wield until he found one of the other swords his father use to wield.

Naruto started to follow the sent, with Shiori, and Entei following suit. It took a couple of hours to find Totosai, and when he got there he saw why Totosai had left. Sitting about fifty feet away from Totosai, a half demon who he assumed was Inuyasha, a little fox demon with a little bushy tail, and three humans was a strange sword with a powerful demonic aura. He didn't understand why Totosai wasn't suppressing it, but he figured Totosai wasn't the type to mess with demonic blades. Naruto started to walk towards the group. When he exited the forest they all turned around to look at him. All of them got into a defensive stance, except Totosai. Naruto didn't feel like embarrassing them so he made his intentions known.

"Totosai! It's been to long dad." Spoke Naruto. He could see the stunned look I their faces. He was laughing on the inside at their faces. They were bug eyed, and confused. Suddenly the half demon spoke.

"You have a kid!" which seemed to jar the others out of their stupor. Naruto found it funny that they were so shocked that Totosai had a kid, but thinking about it in retrospect he actually could understand their shock somewhat.

"Yes, he's mine." Spoke the grinning Totosai. He had really missed his son. The boy just had a way of making life better. He noticed that his son was not alone either, so he must have made some friends on his travels.

"Wow Totosai congratulation. I never would have taken you for a family man, but I must ask why does he have fox features?" asked Miroku. Everyone got a little closer to hear this. Inuyasha was very interested as well.

"That's because he's my adopted son." Spoke Totosai. Instantly everyone was on the ground with annoyed looks on their faces. Naruto and Totosai were laughing on the inside. When they got back up the half demon had a tick mark on his head.

"Why didn't you say that before?" shouted Inuyasha. He couldn't believe he actually believed Totosai had a kid. There was no way Totosai had procreated with another demon, let alone a fox demoness which were known to be some of the most beautiful demons in the world.

"You didn't ask." Spoke the grinning Totosai. He loved messing with people, and wondered if some of Naruto's fox nature had rubbed off on him while he was staying with him.

Inuyasha went to say something, but Naruto cut him off. "So why are you here anyways Totosai?" asked Naruto. He thought he would have seen Sesshomaru by now, seeing that he was obviously the one who had had that sword commissioned.

"Well I came out this way to deliver Inuyasha here his sword, that he broke, but I fixed. "Spoke Totosai. He pointed at Naruto, and Naruto noticed that Inuyasha was having a hard time lifting it up, but decided to bring his attention back to the other sword that had interested him.

"I didn't think you were the type to make such a dangerous demonic weapon." Spoke Naruto, as he approached the group. He was looking at the Tokijin as he said this so that everyone would know what he was talking about.

"I didn't make that sword. My first student, Kaijinbō, made it but was overcome by its demonic power." Spoke Totosai. He saw the hoarse demon, with a young half demon riding on its back. "Who's the hoarse, and the girl." asked Totosai.

"The horse demon's name is Entei, and the lovely young ladies name is Shiori." Spoke Naruto. Totosai saw the way the hoarse picked itself up with pride, and the way the girl blushed crimson. He knew about Naruto's conquest of the southern islands. He was worried at first that Naruto had become some power obsessed murderer, but when rumors started to circulate about what he was really doing Totosai couldn't get the smile off of his face. Naruto was making things better for everyone, and didn't just destroy the humans to create space for the demons.

"Hmmmmmm, well your student made a fairly powerful sword. I can see that no one here has a use for it, so I think I will take it." Spoke Naruto, as he began walking towards the sword.

"I couldn't even get close to it, so how are you going to wield it!" shouted Inuyasha. He wasn't the smartest half demon, that was for sure, but he was shocked by what happened next.

"Who do you take me for? I'm Naruto, the Great Junibi Fox Demon, and lord of the crescent moon empire." Spoke Naruto, as he looked at the Tokijin. His sword, Dakki was shaking and Naruto instantly knew that the sword wished to test its power against the other sword. Naruto obliged it and quickly swung the Dakki and hit the Tokijin with it. When the two swords met a large explosion rocked the area, and when everyone could see again, they saw Naruto standing over the Tokijin, but now his sword was not in sight. They were surprised to see the Tokijin sprout blue scales, but then they faded, but were surprised again when the blade turned red, but like the scales it to faded away. Naruto instantly grabbed the sword with his right hand seeing as his old sword had been absorbed into the new one. Instantly the demonic aura dissipated. Naruto examined the sword for a second, before placing it beside the Sō'unga. After he did this, he began to walk back towards the group.

"How did you do that?" asked Inuyasha. He was shocked that this fox demon had not only been able to get to the sword, but also pick it up without him being possessed by it.

Naruto ignored him, and looked at Totosai. "Do you know the name of my new sword?"

"The possessed body of Kijimbo called it Tōkijin." Spoke Totosai. He was happy to see that Naruto had finally gotten rid of his failure of a sword and had taken on a new more powerful sword that was a combination of both of his students hard work, even if one deserved the fate he had gotten.

"Hmmmmm, so the name of my new sword means 'demon fighting god'. It's a good name, and I can't wait to start using it." Spoke Naruto. Totosai was going to say something, but then he saw someone he didn't want to see. Sesshomaru was coming from the sky, and he looked pissed. Naruto turned around, and saw him. He noticed the little goblin demon, a two headed dragon dog mount demon, and a little human girl. The human girl was a mystery to him, but it seemed Sesshomaru was going to have to come first.

"Why is it that you have my sword fox demon?" asked Sesshomaru through squinted eyes. Naruto could tell he meant business, but was finding it hard to care.

"Ohhh is this yours? Huh well I'm sorry to inform you, but you're a little too late. The sword has already chosen me as its master, and there isn't anything you can do about that dog demon." Spoke Naruto as he held up the Tōkijin. It transformed so now the blade had blue scales on it.

Sesshomaru didn't take to kindly to this and charged him. He was shocked at Naruto's speed, when Naruto matched his speed, and was angry when he had to use Tessaiga to block the Tōkijin.

"You're actually pretty fast, but still not as fast as me." Spoke Naruto, as he flicked his wrist. When he did this Sesshomaru's sword came out of his hand. Naruto quickly caught it, and brought Tōkijin up to Sesshomaru's neck.

"I see why Totosai spoke so highly of you, but you obsession with your father's swords is keeping you from unlocking your true power." Spoke Naruto. He had not expected defeating Sesshomaru would be so easy, but apparently he was wrong.

Sesshomaru was so angry. He didn't know what this fox demon meant by true power, but he refused to lose to anyone. At this point he didn't care about his father's swords, or his hate of Inuyasha. He just wanted to win. He started channeling all of his demonic energy through his body. As he was doing this he felt a power deep within his soul. He drew on that power as much as he could, until it exploded. Light enveloped him, and when it faded he was standing there with his right arm regrown, and a new sword in it. He looked at it, and was amazed by it instantly. (It's the Bakusaiga) that's when he herd Totosai speak.

"It looks like you finally have your own sword." Spoke Totosai. He had not expected Sesshomaru to gain his own sword for a long time, but his pride mixed with Naruto's ability to piss people off must have forced its awakening.

Sesshomaru looked at him before speaking. "What do you mean my own sword? Are you saying you knew about it all along?" asked Sesshomaru. He saw the fox demon put the Tōkijin in his sash, and reach for his second sword. He could feel the power the second sword held, and knew it would be a tough fight. He realized that this demon was the same demon that Totosai took in around the time his father died. That was why he was reaching for his sword. It was to protect Totosai in case he tried anything. He lowered his new sword in a placating manner. He didn't want to piss this demon off for no reason. The fox demon saw this, and followed suit.

"Sesshomaru, you have been so hell bent on getting your fathers power, that you didn't notice the power you already held. I present you the Bakusaiga. It's a sword that has been with you since you were a child. It has waited for you to mature enough to wield its magnificent power. All great demons have the potential to 'awaken' their own demonic sword that reflects the demons true power." Spoke Totosai. He saw the look of realization and shame on Sesshomaru's face. 'He's probably ashamed at the way he had been acting. I'm not surprised he's unhappy ashamed, he does think of himself as some kind of higher demon.' thought Totosai.

"You are quit lucky Sesshomaru. I haven't even awakened my sword, but that is probably due to not having a need for it." Spoke Naruto. He really wanted to awaken his sword, but he had yet to do so. It saddened him, but he was an adult, so he would suck it up for now

"Thank you. Are you apart of the mutts group?" Spoke Sesshomaru. He pointed to Inuyasha and his group of misfits. Naruto almost laughed when he asked him this. He couldn't believe Sesshomaru would even ask him that.

"No I'm the leader of my own group. Five of these gems landed in my territory, and I have come to see Totosai to find out more about them. It was a mere coincidence that I ran into Inuyasha, but I will tell you this. If you insult the half demon race as a whole again, it will be the last thing you ever do. My empire allows equality amongst the demon, and human races. Many smarter tribes of demons have come to accept this, and I will not take lightly to those who try and disturb the balance. I don't mind you or your opinions, but I would prefer it if you keep them to yourself when around my citizens." Spoke Naruto. He couldn't care less about Sesshomaru's opinion, but he didn't like anybody insulting Shiori.

"So you're a lord as well. My apologies, lord Naruto. I didn't mean to insult your people. I also must thank you for helping me unlock my sword." Spoke Sesshomaru. Jaken, the goblin demon, was shocked that Sesshomaru actually apologized. Rin, the human girl, was happy he did as well. It meant there was a chance he would be able to love her as she did him.

"There are no hard feelings. If you wish to see my vision please come visit the crescent moon empire. You will see that mixing isn't so bad." Spoke Naruto. He turned to walk away, when he heard Sesshomaru speak.

"Maybe I will." Spoke Sesshomaru, as he walked away. As he walked away Naruto threw the Tenseiga to the human child. When she looked at him he whispered. 'I think he forgot it.' She giggled, before nodding. As they disappeared Inuyasha made him-self known once more.

"Why did you help that ass hole? He will never like half breeds." Shouted Inuyasha, but it was not very threatening, as it was more comical because of the way he still couldn't pick up his sword.

"Sesshomaru respects power. He respects my power. Therefore he will respect my ideas. He may not like them, but I am sure he will take them into consideration when dealing with such issues. That means he might save a half demon, and send it towards my kingdom. He could also do this for a demon, or more unlikely a human." Spoke Naruto, as he pushed Inuyasha out of his face. After he did that he looked at Totosai, and spoke. "So what do you know about these gems old man?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmmmm, well it looks like you have a couple of shards of the Shikon jewel. (He explains what the Shikon jewel was, what it did, its history, and everything else).

"Hmmmm so it's a fragment of some evil jewel that has some unlucky human woman's soul inside. I feel bad for her, but it was her choice." Spoke Naruto. He could see Inuyasha and his group eyeing the shards. He could tell they wanted them, but weren't stupid enough to try and take them. He also noticed that the sword was too heavy for the half demon. He made his observation known. "You look like you're having a hard time over there."

"Well no duh! The old man made my sword way to heavy!" shouted the young half demon.

"Do you want me to tell you how you can make the sword lighter" asked Totosai when he got that absent look in his eyes. Naruto could tell it would be a stupid answer as Totosai had given him that same look many of times.

"There's a way" asked Inuyasha with childish excitement in his voice. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, but then it seemed Inuyasha realized Totosai was just fucking with him. "You aren't going to tell me the secret is increasing my own strength are you" asked Inuyasha with a vein throbbing in his head.

"Uhmmmm" spoke Totosai as he scratched his head. He saw Inuyasha's angry face and decided to throw the kid a bone. "If you were able to kill Ryūkotsusei with Tessaiga then it should become lighter for you. All you would have to do is drive Tessaiga through Ryūkotsusei's heart."

"You can't do that! How could you tell him to do something so reckless? You know master Inuyasha and his infernal luck. Knowing him he will awaken Ryūkotsusei and then what will you do" demanded Myoga the flea demon.

"Oh great the coward shows himself, and now he is even giving out great advice" spoke Naruto as he scratched the side of his face with a disinterested look on his face.

"Lord Naruto I know you don't see Ryūkotsusei as a threat, but he is one of the few demons that I believe even you would have a hard time defeating" spoke Myoga as he jumped up and down on Totosai's shoulder. Naruto figured he thought he was safe from his wrath if he kept close to Totosai but he was going to prove him wrong if he kept running his mouth.

"Oh is that so? Well I can't take such an affront to my power, so I will awaken Ryūkotsusei myself, and then slay him with nothing more than my bare claws" spoke Naruto as he began to walk in the direction of where Ryūkotsusei was imprisoned.

"You can't do that Lord Naruto Ryūkotsusei is far too powerful for you to defeat with just your claws" shouted Myoga as he jumped up and down on Totosai's shoulder.

"I don't care what you plan to do, but I am going to be the one to kill Ryūkotsusei so I can make Tessaiga lighter" shouted Inuyasha as he ran after Naruto.

"Totosai do something. If Naruto awakens Ryūkotsusei then the western lands will surely be destroyed" whined Myoga as he pulled on Totosai's face.

"It is your fault for insulting him like that. You know Naruto doesn't like to feel inferior to anyone, and you saying he couldn't defeat Ryūkotsusei without his swords just made him angrier. We will just have to pray that everything works out" spoke Totosai.

"Well I am not just going to sit here and wait for lord Naruto to come back" spoke Shiori as she and Entei flew into the sky to watch there lord from above.

"Let's follow them" shouted Kagome as she and Sango jumped on Kilala and flew into the skies. Miroku nodded his head and ran after them as fast as he could with Shippo on his shoulder.

"I hope you know it will be me who kills Ryūkotsusei and not you" spoke Inuyasha as he ran alongside Naruto as they ran towards Ryūkotsusei.

"You know you really should be a little more serious because all of these jokes are not that funny" spoke Naruto as he ran even faster making it impossible for Inuyasha to keep up.

"You bastered" shouted Inuyasha as he tried to run even faster.

When they finally got to the resting place of Ryūkotsusei Inuyasha was very surprised at the sheer size of the great dragon demon. Naruto wasn't surprised as he had been here a few times before, and he also knew about Ryūkotsusei's iron hard skin which was going to make this fight all the more interesting. When Inuyasha went to move a demon appeared on the fang that was keeping Ryūkotsusei asleep. Naruto could already tell it was a demon puppet from all of his training with Tsubaki the dark priestess. She had been one of his teachers when he was still living with Totosai, but he didn't know about that, because Naruto was sure his father would not approve of him learning black magic.

"Naraku" shouted Inuyasha with venom, and stupidity in his voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's obvious hate of this demon puppet. It was a strange creature though because he smelled of a combination of demons, kind of like he was a multitude of demons that merged for some reason, but then again he also had the scent of a human which confused Naruto.

"Ah, Inuyasha so we meet again. I heard about you coming here to try and slay Ryūkotsusei, so I figured I would make the fight more interesting" spoke the demon puppet right before he touched the fang that was keeping Ryūkotsusei sealed away. The fang instantly started melting away leaving a small hole in Ryūkotsusei's chest. The demon's eyes instantly started to open, and he pulled himself out of the cliff he had been stuck to. The first thing it did was destroy the demon puppet with a powerful electrical attack.

'I guess the rumors about Ryūkotsusei's power weren't exaggerated as I thought. This is actually going to be a lot of fun' thought Naruto as he watched Ryūkotsusei get comfortable.

"What do we have here? I smell the scent of the dog demon that put me here, and the scent of foxes" spoke the mask on the dragon's head. Naruto absently wondered if the mask was a real part of the dragon, or if another demon, a mask demon maybe, had somehow attached itself to the original demon dragon and had possessed it.

"I don't care about that, all I care about is seeing you dead and surpassing my old man" shouted Inuyasha as he charged Ryūkotsusei. Naruto was still thinking about how this demon had actually fatally wounded the great dog general when he had the Sō'unga. One blast from the 'Dragon Twister' and this demon would at the very least be on the ground for a long time, but for some reason the stupid dog brain must have decided to fight Ryūkotsusei in his animal form. Even then the dog general was many times larger than Ryūkotsusei so he couldn't understand how the dog general had been bested.

"Hahahaha, so you think you can defeat me. You silly little half breed I will show you the difference in our power" shouted Ryūkotsusei as massive amounts of demonic energy was focused into his mouth, and an electrical sphere formed in his mouth. After that he blasted it at them. Inuyasha ran away as quickly as he could, but Naruto pulled out the Tōkijin, and transformed it into the dragon scale from. Once in that form he slashed the demonic electrical attack from Ryūkotsusei and absorbed it into his sword.

"How were you able to do that" demanded Ryūkotsusei as he prepared to attack him again.

Naruto changed his sword back to normal, but then electricity completely covered the blade. When Ryūkotsusei unleashed his electrical attack, Naruto swung the Tōkijin and unlashed his own electrical attack, but instead of a sphere this one was a long crescent slash. When the two attacks met they canceled each other out. After that Naruto put up his sword and started to cut into Ryūkotsusei's skin with his bare claws, although his nails were glowing a golden color from his demonic power. Eventually Inuyasha got tired of taking a back seat to the fight and got in as well. Ryūkotsusei did not take kindly to Inuyasha attacking him so he charged up his electrical attack and sent it at him while he was in midair. Naruto didn't think he was going to make it, until Inuyasha used the wind scar, and then a second one on the first causing a chain reaction to occur thus unleashing the Bakuryūha. Naruto was impressed that Inuyasha was able to do it, and watched as the attacked turned Ryūkotsusei into ruble. It tried to destroy the head, but Naruto saved that before it was able to finish it off. Naruto took Tōkijin and shoved it into Ryūkotsusei's head, and let his sword drink the blood of the great dragon demon, and watched as it strengthened the power of his sword. After that he placed the Tōkijin back inside of his sash right beside Sō'unga.

"I did it" shouted Inuyasha as he was jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Yes, but only because of luck. I highly doubt you used the Bakuryūha on purpose" spoke Naruto as he used his space/time technique to absorb all of the pieces of Ryūkotsusei into his sub dimension.

"Bakuryūha? What is that" asked Inuyasha as he looked at him in confusion. Totosai, his three eyed cow, and the rest of Inuyasha's group came down and started to congratulate him. Shiori, Entei, and Totosai congratulated Naruto when he walked up to them. He sent Shiori and Entei to his sub dimension right before he himself went to it. After they left Totosai explained to Inuyasha about the Bakuryūha, and how it was the reason he was able to survive in his battle against Ryūkotsusei.

(Inside of the sub dimension)

"Are you going to do 'that' my lord?" asked Shiori. Every time Naruto killed a powerful demon, he would somehow bring it back to life, seal it into some kind of small orb, and then place it inside of a 'library' of black orbs just like it with a tag explaining which demon it was. she didn't know why he did it, but when he did do it he would keep it in what he called a sub space. He said it kept them alive so that he could make powerful weapons out of them. He hadn't made one yet, but she was sure he would soon.

"I am." Spoke Naruto, as his claws glowed a dark blue. When he swiped his claws across Ryūkotsusei's body, he suddenly reformed; and came back to life. Instantly Naruto ripped out one of the fangs that hung out of his front mouth before slamming his hand into Ryūkotsusei's head. He instantly became a small blue orb. As soon as this prowess was done, Naruto placed it with the rest of his collection. He was going to find some way to breed the powerful demons out. That way his empire would become stronger. The weapon material was just a bonus. He had an idea of making another lance like weapon, but with one of Ryūkotsusei's fangs.

"My lord why did you take one of his fangs?" asked Shiori. She had been hoping he would make her a weapon for a long time. She hadn't asked him because she had figured that would be rude, but she was sure he knew that she did want one.

"I have decided to make you a weapon. It's going to be a lance like weapon, and it will be extremely powerful, so it will take you a long time to master it." Spoke Naruto. It took much longer to make weapons that didn't excrete evil demonic energy, but the upside was whoever held it didn't go on a killing spree.

"Really? Thank you thank you!" shouted Shiori, as she hugged his midsection, and rested her head on the base of his neck. She had really been growing recently, and he body was that of a sixteen year old girl, and he had to admit she was growing in all of the right places. She had wide hips, a round but, and two C cupped breasts.

"Hahaha alright now we need to find a place to make it for you." Spoke Naruto, as he walked towards Totosai's house. After a week of forging Naruto was done making a weapon for Shiori. It was a beautiful Naginata. (I'm basing it on the Naginata Hakudōshi stole from Rengokuki). It had a handle that was a dark blue, almost black color. It had a two foot long blade at the end with a lightning bolt design at the opposite side of the blade. We're the blade and handle met there was the kanji for thunder dragon on it. All in all it was a master piece, and Shiori loved it. For the next month Naruto taught her how to wield it. He was very impressed by her ability to learn. After the month was done, Naruto was calling Shiori a weapons mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was going to continue his search for the half demon responsible for killing so many other demons, but he got a letter from the thunder demon clan. It seemed they finally decided on what they were going to do, so he needs to go to their mansion to talk with them.

After traveling for a couple of day, because they were walking instead of flying, they finally made it to thunder mountain, the home of the thunder demon tribe. As they were walking, a woman with jet black hair appeared in front of them.

"I take it your lord Naruto?" asked the woman.

"I am, and you are?" asked Naruto as he put on his most impassive, yet regal facial expression, and allowed some of his demonic energy to seep out. He was satisfied when the woman's eyes grew about ten sizes too large and she shrunk away from him.

"My name is Reya. I was ordered to await your arrival, and to show you in once you arrived. Please follow me." Spoke Reya as she flew towards a large house. Naruto would be lying if he said he was not checking out the pretty thunder demoness's ass as she flew away as he was very strong demon, and he had animal instincts, plus the fact that he was in his mating cycle didn't help. He was going to have a hard time not mating this year with all of the beautiful demoness around him.

Naruto nodded, and flew after her followed by Entei and Shiori. After a while they made it to the entrance. The entrance had a lightning bolt for with a cloud behind it. There was a quote an above it. 'Lightning in the left hand, and thunder in the right, these are what we use to show our might. This is the pride of the thunder demon tribe'.

'Hmmmmm, they really pride themselves on their powers.' thought Naruto, as he walked into the castle. Inside were many warrior demons. They all looked human except for one, and they all seemed to wield weapons similar to tridents, and had some kind of light ninja like armor on. As he was examining them a young demon came up to him.

"Hello lord Naruto. I am Hiten, leader of the thunder demon tribe". Spoke the young demon. He had long black hair that was held in a ponytail. He wore similar armor to the rest of the demons of his clan, and had a powerful demonic staff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lord Hiten. I'm here because I received a letter saying that you all have decided whether or not to join my empire." Spoke Naruto in a kind voice. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl about the same age as Shiori with two buns where her hair was pulled back. She looked a lot like the Hiten. He wondered briefly if they were related.

"Ahhhh yes we have. In your request you spoke of an island that had many thunderstorms that frequented it. You also said it was a lovely island with plenty of space, and a nice sized mountain." Spoke Hiten in a friendly voice that pleased Naruto, but he had to keep up appearances after all so he kept his face impartial.

"That is what I said, and it was all true." Spoke Naruto as he walked through the castle with Hiten as his guide, and many of the other thunder demons following behind him.

"Ahhhhh great! We would love to join you. We would be a valuable tribe to have in your empire, and we don't hate humans just don't like them very much, so long as they leave our island alone. You told us that the island was currently unpopulated, and that we didn't have to allow anyone on our island if we don't want to." Spoke Hiten in a voice that told Naruto that this was a very important part of the deal. Naruto knew that many demons were very territorial, and the thunder demon tribe was that plus they were full of pride which meant they would probably not mix with the humans or other demons very much, but so long as they didn't cause any problems Naruto really didn't care about that.

"It is yours to do with as you please, so long as you don't break any of my laws. There is one law you're not going to like though". Spoke Naruto as he looked at the two brothers foreheads. He was very spiritually aware so he could sense the negative feelings inside of the Shikon shards, and he could see them as well, even when they were inside of someone's body.

Hiten raised an eyebrow before asking his question. "Oh and what law might that be?" he figured Naruto would want a political marriage between his tribe and himself, or someone that Naruto was sure was loyal to his empire, but he would never force one of the members of his clan to do something like that as they were all a close family.

"I have banned the Shikon jewel shards from my empire. They do give the wielder great power, but I have yet to hear of a single person who has used one who hasn't had a tragic death. Five of the shards fell on my empire when they first scattered, and a human who wanted to wield demonic power inserted them into his legs. Instantly he went crazy and tried to kill everyone in sight. After that no one even tried to use them, let alone keep them." Spoke Naruto in a voice that said that this subject was not debatable and that there were only two choices that Hiten could choose.

Hiten was shocked. Why wouldn't someone want the power of the Shikon jewel shards? "Might I ask what you plan to do with the shards you already have?" Asked Hiten. He didn't want to hand over his shards if Naruto was just going to use them for his own gain. He didn't want to follow some power hungry leader who would take from his own people just to raise his own power.

Naruto saw the look in his eyes, and waved his hand. Instantly a vile with five shards of the Shikon jewel appeared hovering over his right hand. Everyone was surprised that he had so many. The not so human looking one had a look of greed on his face that Naruto didn't like, but didn't say anything because he had not made any problems for him, and if he made any problems within the thunder demon tribe that was for them to deal with.

"I know you have two of them here, because I can sense there evil power. I will not force you to hand them over, but I will not have these things causing people to kill one another for them. I'm going to send the jewel to hell, using the power of my sword. There the jewel won't be able to cause the same damage it is causing now." Spoke Naruto as he pulled out the Sō'unga and showed them that he could in fact send the jewel to the bowels of hell.

"Wow I must say that I was worried you were just trying to gather more shards for yourself, but getting rid of such a thing is probably for the best." Spoke Hiten, as he removed the jewel shard fragment from his forehead. The not so human looking demon did the same. They both handed him the jewel, and he placed them inside the vile. Once they were there the vile disappeared.

"I must ask you something though. If you plan to send the jewel to hell anyways, why not send the fragments now instead of waiting?" Asked Hiten as he watched Naruto place a seal on the jewels container to make sure no one tried to steal the shards from him.

"What you probably don't know is that there are one hundred demon souls trapped inside the jewel, but also one pure priestess soul. I won't condemn her soul to hell for all eternity just because it would be easier that way." Spoke Naruto as he made the jewel shards disappear. He wanted to meet the most powerful priestess of all time anyways so it was actually a bonus for him regardless.

"You are an honorable ruler lord Naruto. Well let's have a celebration to toast our alliance!" Shouted Hiten, as the alcohol began to flow. They partied all night. As they were partying Shiori was escorted to another room where the children had to stay, or those not old enough to drink, and since Naruto said she was to young she had to go as well. Entei was forced to wait outside. As she was walking through, she bumped into that girl that was eyeing her lord. She didn't like that.

"Hey you're the girl that rode in on that horse with lord Naruto." Spoke the thunder demon girl. The way she emphasized Naruto's name was something that Shiori noticed, and didn't like at all.

"Yes I am. I'm Shiori, a half bat demon, and lord Naruto's personal body guard." Spoke Shiori in a smug voice as she puffed up her chest to show off her generous mounds. She was angry when the other girl didn't seem to catch the obvious message that she was trying to send her way.

"Oh that's great! I'm Sōten, and one day you will be guarding me as well, since I will be lord Naruto's wife, when I ascend to the title of great demon." Spoke the grinning Sōten. She was very lovely in her own right Shiori had to admit. Her hips were a little wider and her butt was a little bigger than Shiori's, but she only had large B cup breasts which Shiori believed evened them out.

Shiori couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. There was no way she was going to sit back, and allow this hussy to steal her lord away. "I don't think so since lord Naruto would only accept a strong woman, neither of which you are little girl." Spoke Shiori as she got up in Sōten's face. Sōten did not take to kindly to Shiori questioning her power and charged up her hands full of electrical energy.

The argument continued to escalate, until everyone in the party room heard a big explosion. They all ran out, and saw Shiori and Sōten fighting. They were wondering why they were fighting until there attacks collided, causing a hug explosion. Sōten had taken the most damage as she couldn't create barriers like Shiori could, and Shiori was fine since she had been being trained to fight with Naruto for many years.

'Good thing she isn't using the naginata I made for her.' thought Naruto, as he went to check on the two girls. After a lecture, some apologies, and a good night's rest, Naruto was traveling down the road with two new companions. Sōten, and her baby dragon familiar Kōryū, were now accompanying him on his travels.

About a week after they had left the thunder demon strong hold they entered a clearing in the woods. It was dark and the trees concealed everything, but Naruto was not fooled and stopped when he got to the center of the clearing.

"Why are we stopping lord Naruto" asked Shiori as she and Entei stood behind him. Sōten and her dragon familiar looked like they were wondering the same thing, and it made Naruto wonder what was up with their enhanced senses. Shiori should have been able to hear what was in the woods, and Sōten and the rest of the pure blooded demons should have been able to smell them. Naruto did notice the smell of cherry blossoms in the air and then realized that illusionary magic was being used to conceal their opponents and hinder them. Naruto thought it sad that whatever demon who did this thought that this type of thing would work on him.

"It is nothing, just some trash demons planning on attacking us. Come out you trash demons so that I may slaughter you like the vermin that you are" spoke Naruto as he looked into the forest. With his keen eyes he could see into the dark and not be hindered at all.

"Hahaha, so you did find us out. I should have expected no less from the lord of the crescent moon empire, but tonight you will die" shouted a man with eight giant legs growing out of his back. Then fifteen more of them popped out of the forest around them completely surrounding them before they made their attack.

"Trash" was all Naruto said before his index and middle finger claws started to glow gold and a long gold whip materialized. Naruto quickly spun like a top causing the whip to spin with him. The spider demons stood no chance and were turned into scraps in an instant.

"Wow lord Naruto you are amazing" spoke Sōten as she stared at him with wide eyes. She had been trying to seduce him for a while as she knew he was in his mating cycle because she was a full blooded demon, but he held strong and was able to resist her advances. She had to admit her lord really had a strong will.

"They were just a warm up. Come out panther demon I know you are there. You can't hide from me using this low level illusionary magic" spoke Naruto as he looked to his left and waited for the demon to come outside.

It didn't take long for a female panther demoness to reveal herself. Like Naruto said she was a Panther Demon with waist-length red hair and green eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, she had cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. She wears a short-skirted green and pink kimono tied with a pink sash tied in a bow, with green sock and a pair of sandals. She wears two flowers in her hair.

"I must say lord Naruto I am surprised you were able to find me mixed in with all of those spider demon's scents" spoke the panther demon, but the obvious disgust in her voice for the spider demons was obvious.

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. How about you introduce yourself" spoke Naruto as he rested his hand on Tōkijin's handle.

"Of course I am Shunran, one of the four panther deva's, and the daughter of the late lord of the panther demons" spoke Shunran as she took a mocking bow. It was obvious be the way she spoke and moved she was over confident in her abilities, so Naruto decided to lower her self-confidence a little bit. Moving at speeds not even a panther deva could react to Naruto moved behind Shunran and placed the blade of Tōkijin at the side of Shunran's throat. She instantly shut up, and Naruto could see the way she went rigid. He could already tell she was regretting talking to him that way.

"Now you little kitten I will say this only once, so I suggest you listen closely. When you are speaking to me I suggest you use nothing but respect in your voice so if you were smart I would cut out that mocking tone of yours if I were you. The next thing I suggest is for you to give me a reason not to kill you for attacking me and my companions when we have done nothing to you" spoke Naruto as he eyed Shunran's backside. He was just getting into his mating cycle, and he could already feely his need to mate, and being this close to the back side of a beautiful female demoness such as Shunran was not helping matters.

"I thought you were on your way to stop the ceremony so I used my illusionary powers on those spider demons to stop or at least slow you down before you could interrupt it, because you are the son of Totosai, a follower of that damn dog demon" spoke Shunran. She could smell, and actually feel how much Naruto wanted to mate her. She would be lying if she said the feeling wasn't mutual, but she didn't know if he would stay and help her raise the child if she got pregnant so she figured it would be best if she waited it out.

"What does me being the son of Totosai have to do with you attacking me" demanded Naruto raining in raging desires to just mount this fine young demoness and go to town on her. He wasn't sure he was ready to be a dad yet, so he figured he had better wait before trying anything.

"Totosai was one of the main supporters of the dog general during the east west wars, so naturally we figured you would show allegiance to the dog general and his children" spoke Shunran as she resisted the urge to grind against the of Naruto's body.

"I don't hold any allegiance to the dog general, so you and your clan don't need to worry about me. Now go back to your own clan and don't come back unless you want something that you don't want to happen to you to happen, because I am not sure I will be able to hold back next time" spoke Naruto as he put Tōkijin back in his sash and walked away very quickly. Shiori, Sōten, Entei, and Sōten's familiar started to follow Naruto as fast as they could. Sōten and Shiori both thought Naruto was talking about killing that female demon, but Shunran knew exactly what he was talking about.

After walking for another five hours a massive burst of demonic energy started to appear not to far from them, and it was creating massive thunder clouds. Naruto could tell it was nowhere near as powerful as Ryūkotsusei, but it was still a great demon so Naruto decided to go check it out.

"I want you all to stay here and don't move. I trust that you all are strong enough to look after yourselves while I am gone. I won't be gone for long, but if you do run into a demon that you cannot defeat on your own try and signal for me and then run towards me as fast as you can" spoke Naruto as he ran off towards the place where the powerful demonic aura was coming from. The girls nodded their heads and started getting in a defensive position with their mounts.

Naruto ran as fast as he could for about five minutes before coming out of the forest and coming straight into a strange scene that he had not been expecting. Inuyasha and his gang were all their as was Sesshomaru. He noticed that Sesshomaru was not using the power of his sword to destroy the barrier around the panther kind demon.

'He must not have unlocked the power of his sword. He had the blade because he forced it to the surface, but the power has still avoided him because he has not matured enough to summon it' thought Naruto as he watched over the seen some more. What really made him mad were the three demons that were lying dead on the ground with claw markings on their backs. Naruto know instantly that the great king demon had used them as sacrifices to restore his power.

"Why haven't you three killed this bastard yet" asked Naruto making him-self know to the others as he came out of the woods. Inuyasha looked angry, Sesshomaru looked passive, and Inuyasha's gang looked hopeful.

"We can't get past the barrier you jerk" shouted Inuyasha as he looked ready to snap. Naruto didn't waste his time retorting to Inuyasha's comment and pulled out Tōkijin. The blade turned red instantly and Naruto made a slashing movement that dispelled the barrier instantly. Everyone looked shocked at how easily Naruto cut down the barrier, but Naruto ignored them and ran over to the three dead panther deva's, and the one living one. The living one was even prettier than the first of the panther deva he had met, but he suppressed his needs, and started to check the other three panther devas. He saw that they were dead so he pulled out Tōkijin, and instantly the blade started to glow blue. Ever since he had held Tenseiga he had stolen some of its demonic energy and added it to his Tōkijin so now his Tōkijin could bring the dead back to life. When he saw the massagers of the underworld he quickly killed them thus bringing all four of them back to life.

"Uhggg, what happened" asked the red headed woman who Naruto found just as attractive as he did her sisters. She was Karan, a Panther Demon with red hair and eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, she has cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. Karan, unlike many Panther Demons with more human appearances, also has a tail. She wears a yellow gi top, with a light brown pelt with matching leggings. She wears tight dark pants with matching armguards. She finishes the ensemble with a red scarf and sash.

"All I remember is dad killing us and then everything went dark" spoke the only male of the four panther devas. Shūran is a Panther Demon with dark hair and eyes. Like the other Panther Devas, he has cat-like eyes and has pointed ears. He is the largest of the Panther Devas. His outfit consists of a green vest with metal shoulder plated with three bangles one each one. He wears dark pants and shoes with a pelt and fur leggings. He wears a pair of dark armbands. He wears a kind of gold panther head-shaped tiara.

"Yea, and… Oh my god why are you here" asked Shunran as she looked at Naruto. Her heart started to tighten in her chest as she looked up and saw the worried look that he had in his eyes. She didn't think that she would have meant that much to him even though they had only known each other for a short amount of time. Karan was thinking around the same lines, but it was more directed towards how handsome and powerful he was. She already wished that that look he was giving Shunran was for her and deep down she wanted him already.

"Shunran, Karan, Shūran, oh thank the gods you're ok" spoke the blue haired female panther deva. She was Tōran, the eldest and the leader of the panther devas. She wore a dark blue battle kimono that had a sword strapped to her hip, and a shoulder guard that protected her left shoulder with a strap that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. She was the most human looking, but did still have the cat like eyes and the pointed ears. She has long blue hair that frames her face and ends at her lower back. She was happy to see that her siblings were alive, but her animalistic instincts were going crazy for the powerful demon that had saved her siblings lives. She wanted to stake her claim on him since she saw the way her two sisters were reacting to him, but thought better of it since she had just gotten them back.

After that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were able to kill the panther king demon, and send him back to hell. Some kind of bugs swooped in and stole all of the jewel shards that were in the now dead panther demons head and fly away. Instantly Inuyasha and his gang went and chased after them. Sesshomaru left with the poise and dignity that he was born with which was a lot, and Naruto went and retrieved his little group, and they all followed the panther demons back to their base. There they partied, and had a good time. Shunran introduced Naruto to her family, and it seemed that her two sisters really took a liking to him. They all made it their duty to follow him around and make sure that he was comfortable. He was placed in many situations where they could have turned very hot, but using his strong will power he was able to continue on without smashing all three of the female deva pantheresses. After a week-long session hanging out with the panther demon tribe Naruto was able to convince them to join his growing empire and then Shūran was named the leader of the panther demon tribe. Naruto was surprised by this, but Tōran said that there was something that she wanted more, and being the leader of the panther demon tribe would have kept her from that. Naruto found it odd that she kept glancing at him when she said this and that all of the girls got angry when she would glance at him. After that you could see Naruto leaving the panther demon tribe with Shiori, Sōten, Entei, and Sōten's familiar.

He also removed one of the fangs from their father before sealing him. He planned on making a weapon for Sōten. When he was leaving the panther demons gave the privilege of leading the panther demons to their brother, and quickly ran after Naruto. When they caught up, he asked them why they followed him. Their response was not something he was expecting.

"My lord Naruto we, all three of us, wish the privilege of your hand in marriage." Spoke Tōran. She was blushing wildly and so were her sisters. Naruto was beyond shocked, but he was a great demon so he had to be in control of his emotions and facial features at all times which meant he could not react to nothing, but this was a little much for him.

"What!?" asked a shocked Naruto. Shiori and Sōten were not happy about the female panther deva sister's statement and started to get ready to destroy the sisters, but then they remembered Naruto was a great demon so having multiple mates was actually expected of him. If they had to guess how many mates he would have they would guess it would be the same number of tails that he has, twelve.

"We have fallen for you my lord, and wish to follow you always." Spoke Shunran as she placed her hand on her small, but perky breast that was right over her heart like she was pledging herself to him.

"Yea we have fallen for you, so you had better take responsibility." Spoke Karan as she grinned like a chasten cat. She had wanted to tell him how she felt all week, but was too nervous to do so, but now she knew that it was do or die, so she had mustered up her courage and done it. She was praying that Naruto did not reject her.

Naruto was so confused he did the only thing he could think of. He turned around and started walking away. The panther demonesses thought he was rejecting them until they herd. "Do whatever you want." from Naruto. They smiled instantly, and quickly followed him, and knew they would be with him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
